What Doesn't Kill You
by phoenix silsby
Summary: A continuation of the story Hospital so won't make sence if you haven't read that. My reworking of some of 3x14 including my original character.


**A/N: I**'ve been bitten by the writing bug and have decided to publish another one shot. Don't think I've ever written two one shots in a day before but after seing the amount of views on my previous post I decided to do a sequel of sorts. This story is centred around the dvelopment of my original character Amelia Anderson and does contain mild potential triggers. If people like this character let me know and I will develop her even further.

Sorry for the rediculus authors note and on with the story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, only Amelia

**What Doesn't Kill You**

Amelia took a deep calming breath to prepare herself for what she knew was coming; she was starting to regret her decision and was about to turn and walk away when she felt a reassuring presence around her.

'You weren't about to back out were you Mia?' Blaine asked as he slung an arm over her shoulder.

'I hope not, we're going to need your voice for sectionals.' Kurt added as he approached Blaine's other side.

She still would have pulled away and left if it wasn't for a reassuring hand sliding into hers. Rory was there too and all three were willing to offer support if she needed it.

'No, just waiting for you guys.' Amelia responded with a broad smile before pushing open the door to the choir room open and striding in with her head held high like today was the same as every other day, heading to the back of the choir room and taking her usual seat by the band.

It was a usual glee practice, egos competing fiercely for the right to perform solos at sectionals, until the group started practicing their dance routine for the fly mash-up, then someone noticed. As Amelia moved past Finn she saw his eyes flash at her arm slightly but before he could pass comment Rachel had already re-claimed his attention, a slight falter in her moves was the only thing that showed Amelia had noticed his double take. She wasn't sure whether Finn had forgotten what he'd seen by the end of the routine but when they finished and everyone sat down he didn't even cast a glance in her direction.

'Right guys,' Mr Schue called. 'That was great but we still need another song, any ideas?'

Even though everyone saw it coming Rachel was first with a suggestion, 'What about "We Found Love"? Everyone enjoyed performing that when we did it in the swimming pool.'

'We would have to re-choreograph it and add Amelia into the vocal part if we did that.' Kurt pointed out, 'Also I don't think it would fit in with the other songs we are performing.'

'What about the trouble tones?' Santana added. 'You did promise us solos if we came back.'

It was obvious the whole situation was going to get out of hand and as everyone started taking over each other Brittney stood up and moved across the choir room to sit with Amelia where it was quieter.

'I don't like it when they all fight.' She simply stated before plonking herself on the chair next to Amelia and taking her arm to link it with hers. When Amelia froze in shock Brittney leaned against her and whispered. 'Don't worry, they will calm down soon.'

I took nearly 10 minutes for the room to begin to calm down, then Brittney realised something was different. 'Mia, why aren't you wearing long sleeves today?'

'I got warm.' Amelia replied in a completely flat voice, by now she was sure her decision was stupid and was on the verge of declaring it was too difficult and going to get a jumper out her locker.

Brittney glanced down then began tracing the silvery lines on her arm gently, 'Did you cut yourself?' She asked softly.

'It was a long time ago.' Amelia replied. 'Don't worry about it.'

'Ok.' Brittney replied before continuing to trace the criss-cross pattern. 'But are you ok now?'

Amelia thought for a minute before replying. 'Not yet. But I will be.'

No one had noticed the two girls quiet exchange as they were too busy arguing over who got to sing the other solo, it was starting to annoy Amelia as much as Brittney and she decided it was time to voice her opinion.

'I've got a song, but I want to sing main solo.' She called loudly over the rest of the group.

There was a second of silence, followed but complete uproar. Amelia let the voices wash over her, mainly criticising her singing technique or potential song choice, until she heard Rachel chime in with a comment that was the final straw.

'Really, you can't just walk in here and demand a solo for a competition. That's not fair on everyone else.'

'Rachel, you do that every week without a second thought.' She shouted. 'Not once in the 3 months I've been here have I heard you suggest anyone else for a solo, or not complained if someone has been chosen over you. I appreciate you didn't perform at regionals but you've already got a solo this competition.'

Everyone was shocked as Amelia didn't normally voice her opinions so strongly, Mr Schue decided to take advantage of the moments calm and regain some order. 'What song did you have in mind?'

'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' She replied.

Blaine, Rory and Kurt were surprised at this song choice; they hadn't expected her to want to sing something so personal, especially at a competition.

'Why do you want to sing the solo?' Santana asked obviously prepared for a fight.

'Because she tried to kill herself.' Brittney chimed in from the corner like it was perfectly obvious. 'But it's ok cause she's feeling better now.'

Everyone turned to Amelia as her eyes widened and she turned to flee from the room, a sob escaping her lips as she vanished out the door.

'Did no one else see the marks on her arms?' Brittney asked 'I thought everybody knew.'

Blaine, Kurt and Rory all headed towards the door before stopping and looking at each other. 'I'll go get her.' Said Kurt 'I don't think either of you have the guts to go into the girls toilets.'

Santana went to Brittney who was on the verge of following Kurt out the room to apologise for what she had inadvertently done and everyone else looked towards the door blankly.

'Why didn't she tell us?' Quinn asked 'We were in a circle specifically for that purpose two days ago and she didn't utter a word.'

'It's because she didn't want anyone to know.' Blaine explained. 'But she had a chat with Dave and came back convinced she was ready. She was surprised no one had commented on the fact she so clearly kept her arms hidden at all times.'

'None of us noticed.' Said Mercedes, 'She seemed fine and we just assumed it was her dress sense.'

There was a murmur of agreement around the room as several people nodded, but Finn looked confused. 'Her arms were covered in lines, I noticed as she brushed past me earlier, why on earth would she do that?'

'That's her story to tell.' Blaine replied. 'She will tell you when she's ready but for now don't push her and act as normal when she comes back with Kurt.'

'Ok guys.' Mr Schue called. 'I think we can safely say we have our set list for sectionals, now while Kurt and Amelia are gone let's start to put an arrangement together.'

Walking out on that stage was incredibly difficult for Amelia, especially knowing who was in the audience. She took a deep breath, raised her head and sung her heart out. She made it through the whole song before the tears started silently falling as she locked eyes with Dave Karofsky sat towards the back of the room. As she inclined her head in his direction he realised she was right when she spoke to him before, it does get better, all you need is a little courage.


End file.
